Funds are requested as support for travel and 5 days housing and subsistence of 27 key speakers plus room and board only for 25 other participants at the 1983 Gordon Conference on Energy Coupling Mechanisms. In contrast to past Gordon Conferences in this area emphasis will be given to promoting maximal scientific interchange between established investigators and young scientists, particularly those at the graduate student, postdoctoral, and Assistant Professor level. Some of these young scientists, who have already published excellent work in reviewed journals, will be placed on the program as speakers while others will be invited to give poster sessions. Among the young scientists invited the majority will be from the United States. The program will consist of 8 sessions (one session in the morning and one in the evening except Thursday and Friday evenings) plus daily poster sessions. In contrast to past Gordon Conferences, speakers will be limited in number to allow for more discussion time, and evening sessions will be arranged in a debate-discussion type of format where central - sometimes controversial questions will be addressed. All of the sessions will address major questions in the field of bioenergetics and are as follows: 1) Strucutre and Motion of Electron Transport Components. 2) What is a redox-Linked Proton Pump? 3) Cation-Translocating ATPases - Structure and Function. 4) Cation Translocating ATPases - How Do They Couple ATP Hydrolysis to Cation Transport? 5) Light Driven Proton Pumps. 6) Proton Coupling: What is the Relative Importance of Bulk Phase Vs Membrane Phase Protons? 7) How do Biological Systems Make ATP? 8) How do Biological Systems Regulate the Synthesis and Hydrolysis of ATP? The Gordon Conference on Energy Coupling Mechanisms consists of one work-week of total immersion, 12 hrs or more per day of contact, discussions and information exchange among about 150 international investigators in the field of Bioenergetics. Its impact in the past has been unmatched by any other domestic meeting in this area. It represents the major and most useful meeting to investigators in the United States working in the field of Bioenergetics.